Life As It Is
by MyTurningPage
Summary: The things you want so bad but can't unless you fight for it. my first story hope you like comment review please
1. Chapter 1

Life as It Is.

Chap.1

The 2 best of friends. Friends for a while now, 15 years. I'm 17 he's 18 . We met when we were in day care when he was 3 and I was 2. He is so beautiful even as a baby he was beautiful. Not that I remember but Justin is like family to my family so we have pictures all over the house. I dont consider him family …. Because if we ever started going out that would be weird if I called him my brother before. Dont get me wrong I love Justin but not in a family way. Not in a friend way. I think you know where im going. He doesnt even know I like him that way. To him im just his tom-boy best friend. His voice breaks my thoughts."Jazz ?" he calls "Hmmm?" I reply. "Are you afraid? Of leaving high school ? I mean were grown ups now. This is crazy. It feels like just yesterday we were in day care putting sand from the sandbox in peoples shoes ." he says with a sad laugh. I smile of the thought of him bringing up our memories as we fall into a kind of awkward silence.

Then the thought dawns on me. "Justin, where are you going after high school ?" I say with worry. Justin lives with his father who is a real dirt bag. Jeremy ( his dad ) is kicking him out after he finishes high school and his mother died... just like mine. Justin cant afford college, so no dorm rooms. He's working two jobs, but its still not enough. " Umm, Ryan said I could stay at his place for like a year so I can save up for an apartment." Ryan. I don't like Ryan. Ryan is a low-life that does drugs and is addicted to alcohol and God knows what else. I don't want Justin to turn out like him. " Oh." I say. He knows im worried. "Uh, I have to go to work. I'll text you?" he said it like it was a question if he could text me. "Yeah, yeah sure." I say in a stupor. Justin, my Justin is going to be living with that scum bag Ryan Butler. I'm walking down a nice street in a good neighborhood while Justin is walking down a highway and busy intersections just to get to his minimum wage job. I get home to see that i'm the only one there. I dont like being home alone but besides the time with Justin thats all I really am... Alone. My dad doesnt come home a lot because of his 's at war. My brother works 3 jobs just to keep us on our feet. I wish Justin was here with me so we could watch our favorite T.V show with our favorite kind of popcorn. The only part that wasn't my favorite is that we weren't cuddled together. He was on one end of the couch, the popcorn and remote in the middle and me on the other side of the couch.

I throw my keys in my room, go to the kitchen and make our popcorn. As I sit at my kitchen table the thought of Justin living at Ryans still makes it way into my mind. The microwave beep scares the crap out of me to the point where I jump . I put the popcorn in a bowl and walk into the living room and lay on Justins side of the couch. I try and find our show, but its not on. Course. So I just slowly eat the popcorn. I day dream of Justin realizing that he's the most important thing to me and I love him more than anything. And he would feel the exact same way. Soon we would be the couple Jasmine & Justin. Or something way out of this world. Jasmine & Justin Bieber. Haha. That even made me laugh. All I can do is daydream and hope that may happen someday. My eyes are so heavy I don't even fight the sensation of sleep.

The ringtone of my phone scares me more than the microwave beep. I answer the un-familiar number. " Mmm Hello ?" I say half asleep. It's Justin's boss. What his boss says is even scarier then my microwave and ringtone put together. " Its Justin ! He's been shot! Come to the hospital! Hur-" I hang up before he can even finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

This isn't even registering in my mind. Justin. My poor Justin, just got shot. Stop thinking. RUN. I'm running faster than anyone could. The hospital is like a mile away from here. But then I realize at this rate i'm going. I'll be there in like 5 minutes. Thats too long. Ummm. Theres no faster way. I dont know anyone that could pick me up. Just keep running. Asthma . My asthma. Who cares. I feel okay right now. People stare at me as what it seems like I'm going faster than their cars. I see it. The hospital ! Which is right after this big hill... Great. I run up the hill as if there is a wild beast after me.

I'm shoving people to get to the front desk. Good thing theres no line. "Justin ! Justin Bieber ! What room ? Where is he ?" I frantically pant." Floor 2 room 17" she says so calmly I almost go across the desk and strangle her. But then I remember she has no idea whats going on. I find the staircase thinking the elevator would be too slow. I see it. Room 17. Finally.

I run to the room but walk in slowly, thinking I might upset Justin if I run in too frantically. There he his. So peaceful and beautiful. Alive. Breathing. Beautiful. I walk towards this angelic presence. I slowly part his hair so I can see his deep dark brown eyes. "mmm... Jazz ?" his voice breaking. " Yeah... Yeah its me. I'm here. Your Safe. Alive." I say as tears swell up in my eyes. "Jazz... did... you wal- run …..here" he says. It sounds slurred. But I read his lips. He saying them normally. Everything is spinning. My breath is shortening as I choke out "Yeah.. I did."

"Honey, are you okay?" the nurse calls from the opposite wall. Everything is black.

I hear all the beeps of medical machines. It's actually really annoying. I hear the nurse say to the doctor "She awake." The nurse, she looks in her mid 20's, brings over a wet cloth and dabs it on my forehead. " Hey sweetie, How ya' feelin' ?"she says with a mother like tone. " Better, I guess" I mumble. "If it wasn't for your boyfriend there telling us you had asthma you might have not been here." she said In the same tone. " He's ….. He's not my boyfriend." I say with despair. " Oh well if you _**did**_ run here just to see him, and the way you spoke to him... sorry. Do you want something to drink ?" she says full of hospitality. I chuckle to myself. " Don't be sorry. I wish he was... Mine. Instead were just... friends." I say completely ignoring her offer for a drink. I dont talk to many people about my hope and desire to be with Justin one day. I just know she wont tell anyone.

" Oh hunny I thi-" ***knock knock*** I look around her to see who it possibly is.

Justin. "I'll leave you two alone" as she winks at me while shes leaving the room. " How much did you hear, Justin" I say as I can feel my cheeks flush. He just chuckles. " Justin !" I demand. He looks away as he smiles. He's not gonna answer me. I change the subject. " How you feeling ?" I say as I look at the sling around his arm and the bandage on his right shoulder. " Fine. Can I ask you a question?" he said. " Yeah go ahead" i'm getting dizzy again. I hope i'll stay conscious enough to hear him. Instead its this. "Why didn't you take your car here ?" he says with a comedic voice. I try to answer but im getting sleepy and can't. "I lo-" is all I hear before I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

I woke up, very confused. I was in a different room. I scanned the side of the room I woke up on . And saw no one. Until I looked on the opposite side and found a face so beautiful. . I laughed. "Your weren't scared ?" he questioned. "Justin i've known you, your face,and your jokes for 15 years. I'm not scared." I smiled as I spoke. "Hmm. I'll just have to step up my game." he chuckled. "Bring it." I challenged. Right Here. Right then would have been perfect for a kiss. That kiss after a playful joke. I hungered for it so bad but just sat there with a blank expression.

My nurse came in and said I was free to go home. I smiled at her and said thank you. I grabbed my clothes that I was wearing when I ran here for Justin. Wait. I don't remember changing into this hospital gown. Ew ! Who changed me ? Oh my gosh. I ran to the bathroom and changed into my regular clothes. Justin was outside waiting for me. He's so tall. I love him. "Hey, should I call my brother to pick us up?" I said. "Umm, yeah if he doesn't mind" he said so carefully. I wonder why. I dialed my brothers number. Surprisingly he answered after 2 rings. Then I realized that I haven't been home probably for a day now. "Jasmine ?" he said full of worry. "Yeah, i'm fine. I'm okay. Can you pick me and Justin up at the hospital?" I say knowing that he will. "The hospital? What is going on?" he screamed. "I'll explain later." I replied. "Fine!" he said hanging up. "He's coming" I say to Justin bringing him out of deep thought. "Awesome" he says.

I wonder what he was thinking about. Then I remembered what he almost said before I blacked out. "I lo-". Thats all I heard. But what else could it be. Obviously "i love you" right? I was probably on meds. I could have been imagining things. As Justin takes his turn taking me out of deep thought. "They said I could take this sling of tomorrow." he said trying to make a conversation. "Really? Thats awesome!" I reply with full excitement. Justin will be back to normal. Well almost back to normal. He still had the band-aid wrapped around his shoulder. "Justin, how did it happen ? Who did it?" I questioned. "Lets talk about that later" as my brother Jake pulls up.

I get in the passengers side as the car fills up with awkward silence. I think Justin thinks everything is his fault. When its completely not. "Hey Justin, wanna stay for dinner?" my brother tries to fill up the silence. "Um yeah sure, thanks" Justin replied. "Don't you have work ?" I ask my brother. "The people at my work told me I didnt have to come to work until I knew you were safe and healthy." he says with anger. I didnt even try to reply.

We pull into our driveway and we all get out. The air still full with silence. My brother is the first one in the house. I stay back to help Justin out of the car and say "Justin you know none of this is your fault." I say trying to comfort him. " How do you know all this stuff all the time" completely bewildered by me basically reading his thoughts. I just laugh. We go in and eat frozen pizza at the kitchen table. As I tell Jake what happened. He's shocked. Didnt really question anything. "Well i'm going to bed. Work in the morning." Jake says. "Okay, love you." I say. "Thank you for dinner Jake" justin says to my brother. "Yep"he replies. I take all of our dishes and wash them. Justin is in a stupor I think all of the questions about being shot or what happened is bringing back memories. I know exactly what to do. "Hey, Bieber?" I call. "Yeah?" he laughs. "You wanna watch t.v with that popcorn of mine you love?". His face lights up. "Yeah. Yeah I do." he says full of joy. I laugh and get everything ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

I'm waking up as the bright sun is slipping into the crack of my eyes. I sit up and rub my eyes. "What time is it?" I mutter. I look around to find no Justin, but a napkin filled with red letters. It reads "Hey, sorry I left. But I had to go to work. I made sure the door was locked. Also cleaned up the popcorn.

-Justin P.S you snore pretty loud :P"

The last part made me laugh but also kind of embarrassing . What time is it ? Umm, wheres my phone. I should probably check under the couch. There it is! I'm pretty good at finding my phone. Guess I'm lucky. I text Justin's number "Hey, where are you?". While I'm waiting for Justin to write back, I make my favorite bowl of cereal. The new Krave kind. I grab my phone and sit on his side of the couch waiting for him to reply. I finish half my cereal before he does. It reads "I'm moving my stuff into ryans." he wrote. Its amazing how one sentence can anger you more than anything. "Do you need help moving your stuff ?" I reply. I believe in Justin and hope he will stay away from all the dangers Ryan can bring. He's been to juvy like 3 times. The first time he was 12. Before age 11 Ryan was an okay kid. But the he went to middle school and tried to act all tough. My phone breaks into my thoughts. "Um yeah sure if you don't mind. Thanks:)" he said. The smile through the text even made me smile. "Okay. I'll be there in like... 10 mins ? That okay ?" I reply happy that I get to see him, but… at Ryans house . "Yeah thats fine see you soon ;)" he winked. He sent a wink !

I go to my closet and put my bikini on, because I'm gonna ask Justin if he wants to go to the beach. There's no way he can say no. 1 he loves the beach 2 he doesnt have work 3 he doesn't really like Ryan as much as he used to. Over the bikini I put a white half shirt and my jean shorts. I pack a towel,sunglasses, and a brush for the beach. Grab my phone, throw it in my bag and walk out to my car. My car is not brand new. It's actually car my brother kind of … re-built I guess you could say. I cant ride it far away places without it breaking down. I can go maybe 7 miles. Yeah . I dont really go far.

I pull up to Ryans house to see Ryan with a case of beer right next to him while he sits and watches Justin move his stuff in without one offer to help. Ryan is now checking me out. Gross . "Hey Jazz" ryan says in a gross flirty tone. Ew he called me by my nickname. Who gave him permission to do that? I don't eve acknowledge him and he gets kind of sad by my ignoring but I don't care. "Hey Justin!" I call. "Hey _Jazz"_ he motions at ryan basically saying, "Don't _**ever**_ call her 'Jazz' again." "So what do you need help with?" I ask with full excitement, because when he first saw me he smiled from ear to ear, "If you could grab that box and just bring it down the hall in the 3rd door on your right?" he says so politely. "Yeah sure!" I reply. I grabbed the box he motioned to. It's actually really heavy, but I don't show it. I wonder whats in here. Maybe his junior varsity trophies. Probably. He's a great basketball player and he's **AMAZING **at hockey. I loved that. Sometimes on the weekends we would go to the court in the park and play basketball all day.

3rd door on my right he said? Or left? I think it was left. I'm not sure so I just peek in the left. Thats absolutely not Justins room. 1 its shows signs of no boxes or bags or anything. 2 theres beer cans everywhere. And 3 there's some "substances" on the bed. He said right then. I place the box in the corner and walk halfway out the doorway then suddenly bump into someone. I look up. Ryan. "Umm excuse me." I say trying to move but he's dead in my way. "No, your not going anywhere right now." he demands. He's drunk. He pushes me against the wall and feels all around my neck. "JUSTIN !" I scream. " Ryan ! Get off her ! Now !" Justin says as he comes to my rescue. Ryan backs off. Then storms into his room. "Get in your car." Justin demands. "Justin don't hu-" I try to say but he's already bringing me to my car. As he takes the last box to his room I hear arguing. God justin do not fight him. He's drunk.

He comes out perfectly fine. I don't think they fought. He opens the door the drivers side and says "Sorry about that. It **won't **happen ever again" he says. Meaning it too. " It's okay. Umm you wanna go to the beach?" I say with hope. "Yeah lets do that." Yay its a yes! "Justin, aren't your trunks in the house" I motion towards the house. "Ugh." he mumbles as he rushes out the car and into the house, so he doesn't interfere with Ryan. He's not happy here. Already. He comes back to the car and takes the keys out of my hands and starts the car and heads off. "Are we going to your uncle's ?" he asks. "Always" I reply.

We arrive at my uncle's private beach, so thankfully theres is no one there. Yes! "Ahh Yes, no one!" justin says with gratefulness. The beach isnt always private. It's open to the public from 8-3. After that its just family members. Justin grabbed my bag out of the back and sets up the towel. I haven't been to justin since we were 4. He grabs his trunks and goes to the bathroom to change. I take off my half shirt and my shorts revealing all my tan lines from the past few weeks. I love this bikini so much. It's purple. His favorite color. I walk into the water trying to get used to the temperature. There he is. Perfect tan. His 6 pack is glowing with the help of the sunlight. Stop staring I scream at my self. Justin his playful self, runs and jumps in forgetting that its not a pool and lands in the shallow sand. I laugh and he gets embarrassed.

"I'll race you from here to... that dock right over there." he challenges. "You're on." I say full of confidence. "1,...2,...3,... GO!" he shouts leaving before "Go". I still beat him. He pops up from the water and looks at me confused. "Haha" I say with glee. He runs his hand through his hair making it perfectly spiked up. "Fine. I bet I can beat you at sand castle making" he says."Haha. Let's go" we run up to the towel and start making a foundation for our castles.

Silence passes by. I break it. "Justin, what did you say in the hospital after you asked me why I didn't take my car?" I question full scared now. "Umm I uh... I dont remember." he lies. "Yes you do." I say calling his bluff. "I said umm-" his ringtone cuts him off. "Yeah" he said with his deeper phone voice. "Dude I can't. And especially after what you did. No." he says with anger. He sighs, and just hangs up.

"Whats going on?" I ask. "I have to go. Ryan's making me cover his shift." he said with rage. "_**Making **_you ?" I question. "Yeah. I'm really sorry, tomorrow?" he says hoping I won't be sad. But really I am. "Yeah sure. You need a ride?"i say. "Yes, please?" as he said while he's putting his shirt back on. "Yeah sure." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.5

After I brought Justin to cover Ryans shift I pulled over at the end of the block and cried. I don't even know why I'm crying. Probably because Ryan is taking away time from Justin and I. Justin's not happy. He's not happy. That beautiful smile of his is starting to fade away every second. Justin used to smile all the time. Now he scared, worried, confused, and sad. I mean how can you not be sad in his situation. I have to tell him how I feel. So he can get out of Ryans house and come live with me. But I don't even know if he loves me like I love him. I can't stop crying. I'm curled up in the backseat,doors locked, and hyperventilating. I have to get home. I finally calm down enough after 20 minutes of crying in my backseat of the car on the side of the rode, so I can drive. I finally get in my driveway and get in the house.

As usual I throw my keys in my room and I sit on the floor in front of my door and stare at all the pictures of me,justin,me and justin,family, and …. my mom. I hear keys jingling in the door and I quickly get up and wipe the tears off my cheek and run to the couch. My brother walks in. "Hey jazz." he says tired. He's tired of working all these jobs. I need a job. I'm getting a job. "Quit one." I say. "What?" he asked confused. "Quit one of your jobs. I'm getting one. I don't know where, but I am." I say ordering him. "No Jazz yo-" he tries to say before I barge in. "Yes. I _**am**_. Now do you have to use the bathroom, i'm gonna take a shower?"i demand. "Umm, no." he said kind of freaked out by my change of tone. "Okay." I say.

I get in the shower and turn it so hot it's actually burning me. I don't care. I feel like i'm gonna just break down. I have no friends besides Justin. I cant talk to him about any of my problems. I can't lay any stress on my brother because he has enough. My dads at war, and my mother... she's dead. I sit down in the tub and let the water burn down my back, I lay my head against the wall and cry. Just cry. I don't care how loud I'm crying because there is no one to hear me. No one. I _need_ Justin. Now. I get out of the shower and change into my gray sweats and a purple tank top. I sit on my bed and think of what to do. I'm going to Justin's job and telling him. Now. I grab my keys and run to my car. Im on my way to telling Justin everything. The drive there goes faster than ever.

I park my car in the parking lot of Justin's grocery store job and barge in their front door. I look for Justin, but cant find him. I go to his manager and demand "Where's Justin." "He's in the back doing inventory." he said kind of scared. "After that he's off, you can have him." he said. He knew I meant business. "Kay." I say. I don't know how long he's going to be so I walk back out to my car and sit and think of what I'm gonna say. My phone starts ringing into my confused thoughts. It's blocked. Weird. "Umm hello?" I say. " Dont you dare think of dating him" a deep voice whispered. And they hung up before I could say anything. I'm more scared than anything right now. Who could possibly know what i'm doing right now. I quickly run into the store so i'm with more people in case anything happens. I sit there in aisle 4 waiting for Justin to get out.

His manager sees me. Gives me an awkward look and goes in the back.

Justin comes out and sees me. I hop right up and whisper "Justin I … come with me." I say about to cry. He doesnt question it. I take his hand a rush out to the car. I sit down in the drivers seat lock the doors and turn to face him. "Jazz whats goi-" I interrupt his worried sentence by pushing my lips against his and running my hands through his hair. He doesnt stop me. He's holding my face. Kissing back. He takes his lips off only the slightest bit. And says "I love you. Thats what I said at the hospital. I love you Jasmine." and continues pressing his lips against mine. I pull my face away slowly. "I love you too. But Justin. I... When I came here I had to wait in my car for you. And the- someone called me and whispered "Dont you dare date him" but I didnt let that stop me." I say fully scared now that we are kinda dating now and we kissed. "How could anyone know what you wer- Who was it do you know ?" he said just as scared as me. " It was a man. I haven't dated anyone before or anyhting." I say. " Who could it be. I ju-" my phone interrupts his sentence. It's a text. I stare at the graphic that reads 1 new message. He takes my phone and presses view.

"What did I tell you?" Justin read.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

That sentence. The one Justin had just said, sent a chilling ice down my spine. "Justin, …. Someones watching us." I choke out. He stares at me now with his dark fear filled eyes. " I... Uh-..." he looks around trying to find someone who could possibly be watching us through tinted windows of my beaten up truck/car thing. "Justin I dont wanna be alone and you know besides the time with you and the 2 hours when my brothers home, thats all I am. Alone." I say rapidly. " Sho- Should I ask my brother if we can stay at my uncles house, my aunt is there like 24/7 so we wouldnt be alone. She wont bother us. Should we tell any-" I try to say "No! Don't tell anyone. We don't know what this person is capable of. They could be in the backseat for all we know." he shouldn't have said that knowing me. "I grab the bat I have in my car for emergencies and brush it through the back of the car. Nothing.

"Jazz, just... Let me drive." I didn't question. " I slide over to the passengers seat. While Justin like no fear gets out of the car and walks around to the drivers seat. I had no idea where we were going, but I trusted him. I trusted him with my life actually. As he is going down a hill the car starts making chugging noises. Perfect, just fantastic. The car stops right at the end of the hill. " Whats going on" he says almost breaking my gas pedal trying to make the car work. "I drove the car too much." I say almost like a kill-me-now-how-could-this-get-worse tone. " Umm do you any tow truck places?" I ask. " Yeah he's on speed dial." he said sarcastically. " I guess we'll just have to walk." he moans. "Where did you intend on going?" I reply. "Your house. That can't be too far right?" he said with too much hope. Its too bad I have no idea where we are.

"I'll call my uncle. See if he can pick us up" I say. Justin, is now under my "car" thing seeing whats wrong. I don't even bother telling him theres nothing he can do. The ringing is really annoying. "Hello?" my uncle says confused " Hey, um my car broke down and I was wondering if you could pick us up and maybe we could spend the night if thats okay with you?" I ask. "Yeah sure, can you see any street signs or anything?" he said sleepily. "Ummm, no str-" I say before someone covers my mouth and eyes pulls me close to there mouth and whispers "Watch you and your _boyfriends _back." they said with disgust and throw me on the ground. Ow! I just hit my head on something. Everything is becoming such a big blur. I watch a figure dressed in a black hoodie with matching sweat pants. Then I realize if I black out after hitting my head on something could be a bad idea. I hear my uncle screaming "Jasmine!" repeatedly. I pick up my phone and say "We're in a forest. Few blocks away from wal-mart" and then hang up.

I sit there and stare at the trees. It's really dark. Get up, I think to myself. I try to get up and takes me a very long time. I hear Justin. I have to focus on walking instead of talking. I follow the sound of his voice and search for him. I keep bumping into trees,logs, and God knows what else. I bump right into Justin. "Where were you?" he screams "I was wal-" he interrupts me with a powerful kiss. By that point I don't even care what just happened. He steps back awkwardly because my uncles' headlights are shining right at us. I wobble to my car and grab mine and Justin's stuff and got in the backseat where Justin was located in my uncle's car. My uncle turns around stares at me and said "What happened? Why were you unable to speak to me for multiple minutes?" " I didn't have good connection." I lie. He just gives me a look and starts driving. Justin looks at me awkwardly too. He knew I was lying. I just turn my head and stare out of the window thinking, who could possibly do this.

He pulls into his beach house and says "You guys can have the living room. My room is right to the left." "Ok thanks" Justin speaks for me knowing i'm unable. Justin gets out of the car and helps me. He picks me up and cradles me in his arm like I'm a small child. My uncle turns around to see whats taking so long. My uncle takes me from Justin's arms. He's uncomfortable of our relationship. He sees my eyes dilating sizes. He sits me on his couch and says "Jasmine what happened tell me now." he said with worry. " I was walking down a path in the forest so I could get a better location and I tripped over a log and hit my head on something." my lie is awful, but he believed it. Justin didn't. "Okay, hunny stay awake." my uncle says trying to remain calm. "Justin, theres some coffee on the counter pour a cup, would ya?" he's basically screaming now. Justin rushes to the kitchen and comes back with in seconds, and pours the coffee down my throat. "This caffeine should help you stay awake" he says.

"We have to take her to the hospital, now!" Justin screams "Son I used to be a nurse I know what i'm doing." my uncle replies. Justin gives a look that I have never seen before. My uncle grabbed his keys while Justin grabbed me and put me right in the backseat. My uncle Tim starts the car and drives off. "Justin, I can't." I mumble. "How much longer ?" Justin screams. "Umm, maybe 4-5 miles." my uncle replies. "Tim, she's not going to make it that long!" Justin Shouts. "Uhhh?" Justin says while thinking of something to do. Everything is getting dark. Everything is fading I can't keep my eyes open. "Justin.." I mumble. "Jazz NO!" he screamed. He looked around. And then it hit him. He grabbed the sides of my face and viciously started kissing me. This was his plan. To start wake me up. Well, It worked. He slowly started to back off because my uncle cleared his throat. I didn't care what my uncle thought,said,or did. I pulled him back and started press my lips on his again. I've been waiting practically 14 years for this all to happen. I don't care.

"Jazz, we're here." Justin whispers. I get one last kiss before I'm rushed off to the E.R. I feel my Uncle Tim pulling me off as he cradles me in his arms now. "Justin?" I call. "Shh Baby I'm right here." he says stroking my hair. My uncle is feeling very awkward right now. He passes me off to Justin and goes to tell them whats going on. Justin and I are sitting in a corner, while he signs me in. I pretend to make my eyes heavy. He knows what I'm doing. So he just gives me little pecks on the lips.

The nurse comes out with a wheel chair for Justin to place me in. As she's wheeling me I hear Uncle Tim say "Justin I'm calling her brother. Take care of her, while I'm gone ?" Like it was a question. Of course he was going to take care of me. We're in a hall way of pure white. It's scaring me. It's so bright. "What did you do to keep her awake all this time? From how she is acting it looks pretty bad! Whatever you did you might need to do it again. Doctors are real busy today. Can she hold off for 2-3 minutes?" she asks. I smile. "Yeah, sure" Justin replies. She places me in a room while we wait for a Dr.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7.

I peek my eyes open to see everything thats going on, because right now I have no idea. I must have blacked out. It's a good thing I didnt go into a coma. I don't feel like bothering the nurse right now. She looks like she didn't get that much sleep.

I should probably think of what to tell my brother. He's most likely going to come at 4 when he gets of from his second job. I forgot. I need to get a job too. I'll think about that later. I guess I could just tell him what I told my uncle. I was trying to get a signal, tripped and hit my head. But he'll want to know why I was out that late . I can't tell him why or I'll have to tell them about God knows who keeps stalking us. If they're gonna freak us out and make a movie type life for them at least give us some clues. Like those people on Pretty Little Liars. At least sign your initial. I'm getting really angry. This person is making me so mad. They're screwing my life up, because they are bored with theirs.

I'll just tell my brother Justin needed a ride home from work. I really need something to take my mind off this person who is destroying my life. Ugh. I decide to open my eyes and make the nurse notices me. I turn over and yawn and I get her attention. She comes over to me with a wet cloth and slowly dabs my eyes . I guess to make sure I don't fall asleep. I don't know. It was weird. "Where's Justin?" I murmur. "Where is he ?" I repeat. I hear footsteps approaching. I look at the doorway and see him. There he is. Tall, beautiful, and amazing like he always is. And know, I can tell him that.

I attempt to get up before Justin rushes to me and says "Oh no you don't." and pulls my favorite half smile. He runs and jumps into the hospital bed and I laugh. The nurse got a little frightened. "You look beautiful." I say. It felt amazing to finally say that and for him to hear me. "Not as beautiful you."he replies. "Hmm hmm I don't think I can compete with you" I challenge him. He strokes back my hair and changes his expression so fast it kind of scares me. I know why it did. "Jazz how did you get hurt? Seriously I'm not falling for that 'Tripped over a log' crap" he says.

I look around to locate the nurse but I think she's telling the doctor that I'm awake. "Justin I was in the forest really trying to get a connection but then someone pulled me back whispered something in my ear, and dropped me on the ground. Then I hit my head on a rock." I say so quietly I couldn't even hear myself. But somehow Justin heard me. "What are we gonna do. You're not 18 yet. And I'm not your legal guardian. We can't leave to anywhere." he said while freaking out on the inside.

He's right. And that might be a good thing. I need a legit story for my brother. Where to move. And time to save up money. My stomach growled. Whens the last time I ate ? Who knows. "We'll just wait until I'm 18 that's only 1 ½ months. Plus we need stories. Money. An idea of where we're going." I say still whispering in case _they _are here somehow. "I'm hungry. Can we go down to the food court ?" I ask. He takes awhile to respond. "We'll talk more there." I say. "Yeah. Yeah sure." he says.

He gets up first and helps me up like a gentleman. Which he always is. "So, whatcha in the mood for ?" he asks. "Mmmmm, Brunch. Haha." I say. "How bout you?" I ask. "Nothing really. I already ate. Maybe I'll pick at your fruit." he replies.

As we were walking down the hallway Justin departs his hand from mine and starts looking around for something. Stairs. He hates elevators. "This place is full of 'em. Just come on. You're with me. If anything goes wrong, we'll be together." I say. I sounded really dramatic but I knew that was the only way to get him to go on. "Fine" he mumbles. The elevators here are huge. Probably for people that use wheelchairs. "What floor?" Justin asks. "Umm, 4 I think." I answer.

He presses 4 and walks over to me and wraps his arms around waist and puts his chin on my shoulder and whispers "If I didn't love you so much we wouldn't be on this elevator." I just chuckle and smile. The elevators stops on floor 3. The doors open. Tall figure in a black hoodie and matching sweat pants swiftly walks in and presses number 1. My muscles tighten. Justin in the same position whispers in my ear "What? Whats the matter babe ?" The tall figure never moved. "Umm, nothing." I lie.

He hugs me tighter to let me know I'm safe.

Luckily the doors open on floor 4 and Justin walks me out. I try to see the figures face but the doors are closing. Why ? Why can't I just see their face. I guess that would make it too easy. "Is that who hurt you?" Justin says breaking into my thoughts almost reading my mind. "I- I don't know. I've never seen their face. But they were dressed like that." I say in a stupor. "It's okay. I'm here you're safe." he comforts

We enter the food court and all the elder people stare at how Justin holds me and saw "Aw" as we pass. Justin sits me at a table in a corner and asks "What do you want?" "Eggs, strawberries, and toast with butter please?" I answer. "Okay. Be right back." he says right before he plants a kiss on my head. I laugh and smile, but as soon as he leaves I scoot back even farther in the corner and stare out the window. A bunch of people just stare at me when I walk by. I don't know why. Maybe they think I'm too young to be hospitalized or something. It's really creeping me out. Where's Justin ?

It takes just a few more minutes before Justin comes back with my meal that looks amazing. He sets the steaming plate of eggs in front of as I take in the smell. It looks amazing. I need ketchup for my eggs. I look around for the ketchup bottle but I don't think they leave ketchup out. I'll just have to go ask them to put in on for me. I start to get up but then Justin puts his hand on mine and asks "Where are you going ?" He looks really scared for some reason. "Just to get some ketchup." I say. "I'll do it." he offers. "No I got it." I say as I stare in his eyes letting him know It's okay. He lets go from my hand and says "Be safe." I just laugh and walk with my plate to the counter.

"Can I have some ketchup on my eggs ?" I ask the lady in maybe mid 40's. "Sure thing sweetheart." she says with a heavy country accent. She places the plate on the metal island and yells "Ketchup on these eggs." Someone grabs the plate and it just disappears into the kitchen.

A hand places the plate on the metal island and the woman with the country accent gives me the plate fast so she can get to the other orders. I take the plate back to our table and sit down. I grab my fork and start to place it in my eggs before Justin takes my hand and screams "Stop!" "What?" I say annoyed because I wanted to eat my eggs before they get cold. "Read the ketchup ." he says. "Justin, what are you talking about?" I ask worriedly. "Read it" he says again.

I look down at my eggs and the ketchup reads, "You're never safe"


	8. Chapter 8

Chap.8

"You're Never Safe." Justin says repeatedly. "Justin that means they're here. In the kitchen." I say staring into his once again deep,dark , fear filled eyes. Justin gets up faster than a blink of an eye. "Justin don't!" I scream. They could be planing this. Knowing us, actually stalking us, they knew Justin would go straight toward any type of danger and look it dead in the face.

The whole cafeteria is staring at me now. It didn't matter. I shoot right up and start running for one of Justin's arms to grab him by. "Justin! Stop right now. Don't make a scene in front of this entire cafeteria. Who knows if they're still here. And like you said 'Who knows what they're capable of '." I say whispering in his ear trying to get rid of all the attention caused by him.

Justin is literally growling now. "I'm sick of this person hurting you. Us!" He says for the whole room to hear. "Justin, shh. I know baby. Let's go back to the room." I say stroking my hand through his hair, attempting to calm him down.

He takes my hand and gets one of the pre-maid fruit packages un-touched by anyone and walks out with me.

This time he gets on the elevator without any worry. Still holding on to my waist, but didn't complain. We get off the elevator passing many rooms that lead to mine.

We get to my room and Justin looks behind him. Probably feeling like someone is following him. I feel like that too. How can I not. Someone who has been stalking me for God knows how long. I just can't.

"You didn't, eat any of those eggs? Did you?" he asks me. I grab his hands and stare into his eyes "No, Justin. I didn't. I'm Okay. You're okay. We're okay." I assure him. But it doesn't work. "We are not okay Jasmine! You are not okay. I am not okay. Don't you get it? They made it pretty straight forward. We're not safe. Ever. Until someone puts a stop to this..." silence now fills the room. "We're not okay." he says as his voice breaking and his eyes watering. He walks over and faces the wall and balls his hand into a fist and smashes a hole in the wall.

He turns around and paces,grabbing his hair, and sobbing. "Justin Bieber!" I demand. I walk over to him. Remove his hands from his head and I wrap them around me. "Justin, you listen to me right now. I love you. We are strong. You are the strongest man I have ever met in my whole entire life. We are in this together. No one or thing is ever going to... hurt you." I whisper demandingly in his ear.

Hot tears are running down his face. I pull away breaking our hug wiping them off his face. "No one" I repeat. "Jasmine, we are in the hospital for the seco-" he tries to choke out before I interrupt him with a meaningful kiss, politely translating into-shut up. "I love you." he says. "I love you more." I say ending the conversation with one more kiss.

"Lets eat." I say motioning toward our little fruit box. "Okay." he replies slightly happier now. He grabs my hand and the fruit and plops on the bed and grabs the remote and turns on spongebob. His and my favorite cartoon. And we dig into our little fruit box.

It's funny and really cute how Justin is chuckling at spongebob. I'm not really paying attention to spongebob. Im studying his beautiful face. His jawline. His lips. His eyes. Spongebob ends as soon as my brother Jake enters the room.

He stands in the doorway and just stares. I grab the remote and turn the T.V off. "Jake." I call. "Jasmine. What happened?" he demands. He's angry. He's glaring at Justin. He thinks its his fault. "It's no-" I try to say before i'm interrupted by "Justin. Go in the hall, now. Please." Jake says through his teeth. Why is he so angry? Justin gives me ,what seemed very long, blissful kiss. Right, in front... of my brother. He did it on purpose. To make Jake even more angry. And casually walks in the hallway and closes the door so my brother and I can talk.

"What, what was that ?" he says referring to the kiss. I don't answer and reply with "None of this was his fault." " Oh haha really? What happened then, Jasmine? Tell me." he says full of anger. He's tired. Or drunk. Probably both. "I was giving Justin a ride home from work and my car broke down, and I called uncle Tim for a ride but I couldn't get any reception so I walked around. Tripped. Hit my head. And here I am." I say with an attitude for being mean to Justin.

"How much did you drink ?" I ask. "You know you can't drink without, obviously going crazy." "Jasmine! Do you wanna know why I drank? Huh?" he's getting really vicious now. "I drank, because i'm sick of all the stress! I have to work 4 jobs to take care of my lazy sister who can't work because of lover boy who keeps putting her in the hospital" he screamed. I'm crying now. "He didnt do anything" I whisper. Now in hysterics. Justin walks in the room and puts his hand on his shoulder and says "I think its time for you to go." trying to calm things down. Jake smacks his hand away and screams at Justin while pinning him against the wall "Don't you dare tell me what to do! My family took you in because your scumbag father didn't love you. Don't even think of telling me what to do." my brother screamed.

Justin, now crying pushes Jake off him and punches my brothers nose, making it bleed crazily. And takes another shot at Jakes jawline. And he got it. 2 doctors come in prying Justin and Jake off of each other. As soon as Jake is out of the room I rush to Justin and see if he's okay. "Justin, babe are you okay?" I say still in hysterics. "Yeah. I'm fine." of course he's fine. Jake didn't even leave a mark on him.

Justin hugs me and whispers "I'm so sorry Jazz. Im so sorry" while we both are sobbing hysterically.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap.9

"Justin It's okay. He deserved it... He deserved it." I made sure he knew it. "But I just punched your brother. The brother you barely see. You had to see like that..." His voice trailed off. "Justin, stop. You had every right." I quietly said.

Justin walked over to the hospital bed, sat down, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He doesn't like when he causes any kind of conflict with me. He sat there and stared at the floor playing what just happened in his head.

I walk over to Justin and lift his chin with my finger and say "Look at me, I'm fine, You're fine, My brother is most likely fine. I love you just as much as I did before." He smiled at me and then continued to replay it in his head.

I walk out in the hallway and look for the nurse that was assigned to my room. "Umm, excuse me, can I ask you a question?" I called to woman that was there when I woke a day or two ago. "Sure, what's the matter?" she replies. She quickly walks over to my room and steps in. "You know the man that got escorted out of the room a few minutes ago?" I asked. "Yes I do." she answered. "Do you know where they took him?" I questioned. "They went to go see how drunk he is."she said firmly. Kinda giving me a, thats-what-you-get-when-you-drink-too-much tone. "Okay thank you." I say as I walk over to Justin. She followed me into the room changing the sheets.

"Justin, go get your stuff from Ryan's and take my brothers car. Really fast." I say tossing my brothers spare key to his car that I carried in my purse. "He's not going anywhere. The cops are coming very soon to speak to everyone." the nurse said. I bit my lip and thought of anything I could. "I've been here long enough. I'm fine now. I can leave... Right?" I hoped for a yes. " Sweetheart, you witnessed it. You have to stay." she said feeling kind of sorry. "But you witnessed it too!" I walked over to Justin, grabbed his hand, pouted my lips and said "C'mon. Don't you wanna help young love ?"

She smirked and said "Fine, 'You ran out of the room before the fight'." she said throwing up the quotation marks. I smiled and screamed "Thank you thank you!"

I grabbed my purse and my brothers key and flew out of the room. Where did he park ? Probably where he always does. The street by the left wing in front of the blue house.

Thats where he parked when he came to visit my mother when she was here. I took a sharp to to the left side of the hospital, where in fact I did find my brothers car. I pushed the button to get un-lock the car numerous times and ran to the car.

I threw my purse in the passengers side and put the key in the ignition.

It's a good thing theres not a lot cops out today. I would have been pulled over at the speed I'm going. I quickly pull onto Ryans street. Thank God Justin told me where the spare key is.

I slowly walk to their front door and grab the key hidden under the flower pot. I carefully turn the key and tip toe in his house. Ryan was sleeping. But his door is open. I open the door to Justin's former room and grab his phone charger and the 2 boxes of clothes. These boxes were huge, and not easy to carry.

I carefully kicked the door open a little so I could fit through. I carefully tiptoed across the hard-wood floor and I made it half way until the biggest creak ever trailed through the empty house. I stop dead in my track and look all around for any people. Nothing. Thank the Lord. I slowly continue my way down the long hallway as some one turns me around and makes me drop Justins boxes. I quickly look up to see who almost scared the living daylight out of me and it's Ryan smirking his little annoying smirk.

"You need help?" he motions toward the spilled box of clothes. I bend down quickly picking up Justin's articles of clothing and throw them in the box, while Ryan 'Helps' me. He's staring at me while he tries to pick up clothes. That makes me grab the clothes as fast as I can. Finally all the clothes are picked up! I grab both boxes and drag them down the hallway without saying 1 word. Before I exit his house I hear "Goodbye Jazz." Again, calling me by the nickname Justin gave me.

I completely ignore him again and throw the boxes in the car and quickly drive off 1. Because Ryan is really creepy right now 2. Who knows if my brother got done with the cops and is looking for his car.

Before I knew it I'm at the hospital again and parked right in front of the blue house. Perfectly safe.

For now. I grab Justins boxes along with my purse thrown in there and bring them into the hospital.

When I enter the hospital a tall man who I assume is the janitor is staring at me. It's creeping me out. I walk to the elevator still dragging my boxes and wait for it to come. The tall man is walking towards me now. C'mon elevator. Seriously?

He reaches me before the elevator does and simply says "Ya movin' in?" "No just bringing stuff for somebody else" I reply knowing his next question. "They movin' in ?" he asked jokingly. "Haha no." I say trying to be nice. "Need some help? You can put it on my cart." he motions towards the black cleaning supplies cart. "Uh, yeah sure. Thanks." I reply.

As soon as the first box was loaded on, the elevator opens. I put the second box on and hold the elevator so he can enter.

We get in the elevator and he asks "What floor ma'am ?" " 8" I reply.

The elevator closes and fills with silence. "So, you visitin' somebody?" he asks. "Uh, no I was actually the one hospitalized, but my boyfriend just decided he wanted to move in with me so I got his stuff because he uh, need to talk to people." I said realizing it made no sense at all.

"Oh you're the girlfriend of the boyfriend who bet the crap outta that man." he says in shock.

I just chuckle and say "Yes, that would be my boyfriend."

"Well thats good 'cuz I'm supposed to clean the blood up from that room so I won't have to make no stops." he says gladly. "Oh, I apologize." I say not knowing what else to say. "Oh, don't you worry thats what I'm here for." he re-assures.

I smile as the doors open and we walk towards my room.

I find Justin sitting in the chairs talking to the nurse. The noise of me dropping the boxes on the floor startles him out of the conversation.

He gets up and runs to me, hugs me. Then pulls back and says "Your brother is on his way to Atlanta. Apparently he had a girlfriend there and is going to move with her. So I guess we stay at your house now... Jasmine I'm so sorry." Justin says all so suddenly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap.10

"I- uh." I stutter. I don't understand. How could he be my complete blood related brother, and hate me so much, he had to create some awful lie, just to get away from me.

"I'm gonna go see if Jakes still here, maybe in his car..." I mumbled as my voice trailed off.

"Do you want me to come wi-"

"No, No thats fine." I reply to Justin.

Tears are now flooding my eyes. There is no possible way I can keep them from streaming down my face now. I love my brother. A lot. And now he is moving from his hometown Canada he grew up in, into another country. Supposedly.

I enter the same elevator I did where I saw the figure that one day, push the button , and turn to the tinted glass in case anyone came in.

I barely realize the elevator stopped on the floor I was supposed to get off. I quickly exit the elevator before the doors close on me and head straight for the left exit where I had parked my brothers car.

Many people just stare at me. Again.

Jake is just entering his car. I can catch him.

I dart toward my brothers car, almost getting hit by 2 cars. I stare at him through his window, eyes still filled with down pouring tears. He sighs and looks at the floor of his car. He finally rolls the window down.

"What?" he spits.

I have no idea what I came to talk to him. I guess I wanted a hug bye. Or maybe 'I love you'.

"What?!" he says impatiently. " I dont know, I just to say Thanks for taking care of me up until now. Umm, Have a safe flight." I can barely choke out because of my swelling throat and pouring tears.

He just stares at me. I can't even ponder of what he's thinking. There is no expression on his face.

"Just please call or text me at least when you get there. And maybe text once a month, please." I beg.

He sighs and drives off. Here I am standing in the middle of the road, imaging that my brother got out of his car and said 'Yea sure. Love you Jazzy.' and maybe gives me a hug.

"Love you Jake, See you soon" I whispered to myself.

A taxi honks the horn at me, as Justin gets out of the car.

"He's gone. My brother's gone." I repeat.

He hugs me tight and kisses my forehead. Justin takes my hand and leads me toward the taxi.

"Where to?" the raspy voice called from the front seat. "56 Sycamore ave."Justin replied.

I lean my head on his shoulder, still holding hands, and the whole ride is just full of silence and cigarette fumes.

The taxi makes a rough stop right in front of my house. Justin gets out of the car as the man makes a coughing noise and rolls his fingers together.

"I know, just helping her out." Justin says with a tone.

He helps me get out of the car, walks back to the demanding man, and grabs his box of clothes that I got.

Wheres my keys? How are we going to get in? Justin walks up with the box and my keys in his hand.

Oh yeah they were in my purse.

He jiggles the key in the door and opens the door to my house. I'm home. Finally.

"Where do I put my stuff, babe?" Justin called from the kitchen. "Just put it in my brothers room for now." I say.

I walk to my brothers former room and stare. Nothing in there except for his bed, and Justins box. It's very weird for 17 years thats always been my brothers room. Filled with all his crap. But now, its a barren cream colored with Justin beautiful self standing, staring at me with a sad expression.

Justin took my hand and pulled me to the living room and sat me down on the couch.

He walked out to the kitchen put something in the microwave. Then came back out and put our favorite movie in. He's making our popcorn.

I lightly chuckle taking in the scent of the popcorn I missed so much.

Justin walks out with a steamy bowl of popcorn and starts the movie.

And finally, for the first time, we cuddled and enjoyed our popcorn movie night as a couple. As I imagined a week ago.

I Feel normal right now. Back to normal at least. And it feels amazing.

After the movie ends I go to my purse and check my phone before I hop in the shower and I see 1 new message.

I press view and it says "Made it, finally."

From my brother

He actually text me like I asked him to.

But said finally like it was a relief to get away from me.

Then I slowly enter reality. Remembering what has happened today.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap. 11

I sigh and drop my phone back into my purse.

Its what he wants to do. Whether I caused him to do move or not.

I go into my room and look for pajamas to change into after my escape from the real world, also known as the shower.

I scan through the thin pile of clothes I have because I basically lived in a hospital gowns and sweatpants for a few days.

I grab a purple tank top and search for another pair of sweatpants but find nothing. Justin has a few pairs I think.

I walk into Justins new room and see him laying down on the floor just staring. His escape. A very weird one, but hey.

I stare at him for a while. He's so, beautiful.

"They're at the bottom of my box." Justin says. " Thanks babe." I reply.

I guess he's a bit of a mind reader now too.

I walk over to Justin's box he motioned to and dig my way to the bottom. He's got 4 pairs. Yes ! And my favorite pair he let me borrow one time. They're like heaven pants. They're so comfy and big. And just heaven on earth.

I grab the pair of pants and walk to my bathroom, turn the vent on, lock the door,turn the water on, and strip of all my clothes and jump right in the shower.

The water is so hot and relaxing. I love showers so much.

I grab my shampoo and conditioner and massage my head, Shave, Wash my body, And Wash My Hair Of Shampoo And Conditioner.

Sadly, I turn off the water that ran out of my favorite burning water and change into my pajamas.

I brush my long, thick, black curly hair and towel dry it. Grab everything I need and open the door.

As I slowly lift my head up to find Justin outside washing off a letter from the unknown stalker on my window.

"No Brother, No Witness." I read in my head and gasped. I run back into the bathroom turn the vent on lock the door, and slide down the back of my bathroom door and sob into the towel.

I wait until my face and eyes aren't puffy and slowly walk out of my bathroom.

I see Justin sprawled over the couch acting as casual as ever, watching family feud.

The creek I made sound on the floor startles him out of the casual acting mode.

"Hey Jazz, how was your shower ?" he asks me so calmly.

"Relaxing." my voice breaks.

I walk over to the couch and plop right in my corner.

A long period of silence passes by, until the commercial comes and I sit up and speak "Justin, how long could it have been there?"

he sighs and answers "Maybe an hour, not sure."

"Why don't we go to bed, you have work tomorrow right?" I ask Justin.

"Yeah, Yeah like 8:30" he says while yawning.

Justin gets up and brushes his teeth with the extra tooth brush I had no idea we had as I get up to join him.

We finish brushing and then I hug him and lean in for a kiss.

"Goodnight jazz, love you." he says as his lips touch mine.

"Night, love you more." I challenge.

"Impossible." he smirks.

I chuckle and let our hands drift apart as I walk into my room and he walks into his.

I jump right in my bed and try to sleep. But since we got our little message, i've been on edge.

I stare at that window from my room for a good 10 minutes before I get up and lock everything that has a lock on the house and skid my way into Justins room and fall onto the opposite side and whisper "Justin wake me up when your up, I need a job. We're on our own now." I whisper.

Justin just wraps his arms around me and just mumbles something I can't understand and I slowly drift away in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sweet home feeling smell of eggs and bacon flooded my nose. How I miss that smell. My brother used to do that, make breakfast for me. Before, my mom died. I miss her so much. Her sweet smile. Glowing brown eyes,black curly hair just like mine. Her laugh and how she always smiled. Everything would be better right now, if my mom was here. My brother would be here. Justin and I with my family would be great. My brother teasing Justin, Justin teasing back. My mom and I sitting at the table, laughing. Everyone is just disappearing. Lately I've been missing the nurses at the hospital. Their smiles, and hospitality. That mother feeling. God why did the man have to be drunk ? Why?

I rid the tears from both my puffy eyes and get dressed into a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt. I walk to the bathroom and see the morning monster. I look awful. I brush my hair curl it even more and brush my teeth, put on deodorant, and do my make up. Now I look decent.

"Hey, Baby." I say to Justin.

"Hey." he says while grabbing me for a kiss.

"Whatcha Makin?" I ask.

"Breakfast for the most beautiful girl in the world." he replies.

I do a light chuckle. He just smirks.

"Almost ready?" I ask.

"Yep, like two more minutes." he answers.

"What time is it,Justin?"

"Mm, Like seven o'clock. You ready for your job interview today?" he questions.

"I thought I had to talk to your manager first?" I ask back.

"I texted him. He said it's fine. You should know if you got the job ten – fifteen minutes after the interview." he answers.

Justin finished putting the cheese on our eggs and sets it on the table. It smells so good. We both sit down at _our_ kitchen table and enjoy breakfast. It's as good as it smells. Thank God Justin can cook, because I can't. I can boil water and make cereal.

"Amazing." I say with food still in my mouth.

"Thanks." he smiles.

We finish our food and wash our dishes. Justin grabs my coat and holds it open for me to put on, then grabs my zipper and pulls it up still staring deep into my eyes.

"How are you this beautiful?" he asks me.

"Stop." I blush,playfully punching him in the shoulder.

He just laughs and opens the front door for us. I step my door steps and walk down my side walk.

"Jazz?" Justin calls.

"Yea, babe?" I reply.

"Look in your driveway." he answers.

I look in my driveway and see silver SUV.

"There's a note" Justin says.

"No, not again. Justin don't touch it!" I shout.

"I don't think its from, _them._" He says.

Justin grabs the note and reads "Dear Jasmine, Happy early birthday. Love and miss you so much. Be safe. See you soon. Love, Dad. P.s Keys are under the hood."

"What? Oh my God! Oh My God!" I laugh loudly.

I run up to Justin and hug him as he twirls me around. I lift the hood up and sure enough, the keys are there. I unlock the doors and start the engine.

"Full tank!" Justin chuckles.

I put the car in reverse and back out of my driveway in my brand new SUV. I drive all the way to Justin's work with a big cheesy smile.

We walk up to the store's front doors and enter the store.

"Good luck." Justin says while kissing the top of my head.

"Aw, how cute." Justin's boss says in a teasing tone.

My cheeks flush and I smirk. I can hear Justin laughing through the store.

"Alright hunny ,My name is Tom,Just come to my office and we can do the interview in there."

"Okay." I reply.

His boss asks me questions like, if I do good with others, if I've had any job experience before, and how fast I learn. It seemed to go alright in my opinion.

"Thank you dear. I'll be with you in a few minutes. You can go be with Justin if you want." he tells me.

Of course I take the offer to see him and go through the aisles and find him.

"How'd it go?" Justin asks.

"I think it went good." I say.

"Good job. He didn't try hitting on you did he he?" Justin laughs.

"No, he didn't." I smirk.

"Good." he smiles.

I see Tom come walking down the aisle with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here, I matched your schedule up to his." he says.

"Really? Ha, That's great. Thank you!" I reply.

"No problem, You start tomorrow." he answers.

"Congrats babe!" Justin says.

"Thank you" I smirk.

"Let me walk her out tom?" Justin asks.

"Sure, go ahead." he replies.

Justin grabs a hold of my hand and walks me out to our car.

The bright sunlight shines on the glistening red letters across my windshield.

"Nice car, Jasmine."

I gasp and look to Justin.

"Hurry, wash it off." He says.

He grabs my purse and gets the keys. He gets an umbrella from the stand outside of the store and cautiously opens the door searching for anyone, or thing. He sprays the car with the window fluid and turns on the windshield wipers.


End file.
